One Shot : Réglement de compte
by Mesden
Summary: One Shot  Kirino veut savoir pourquoi Kariya adopte un comportement aussi détestable face à lui.   Shonen-Ai. Kirino x Kariya.


Yosh, du Kirino x Kariya ! Les fans girls Shindo x Kirino ne m'agressez pas xD

J'aime juste tellement leurs chamailleries, c'est trop adorable. u.u

Bien sûr, les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage T_T Masaki 3 ) ect ect

Enjoy ;)

* * *

><p><strong>One Shot : Réglement de compte.<strong>

Kirino Ranmaru avait toujours penser être quelqu'un d'intègre, que personne ne parviendrais jamais à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Mais ceci, c'était avant qu''il' ne fasse son apparition. Ce joueur prétentieux, Kariya Masaki. Et il semblait bien que Kirino était le seul à avoir percé son petit jeu. Il avait essayé tant bien que mal de prévenir ses amis : «Il a fait exprès de tomber » ; « Ce mec est louche, il ne jouait pas le ballon » ; « Son regard exprime la méchanceté ». Personne ne l'écoutait, pire, il avait même été mit sur la touche par leur coach. Lui qui pensait s'être fait de vrais amis avec le temps, tous n'étaient finalement que des traitres prêts à changer de côté lorsque le vent tournait trop fort. Même Shindou qu'il avait tant soutenu s'était rangé du côté de ce « New Fag ». Tout ça car il avait des capacités hors du commun pour son âge, Kirino se sentait franchement rejeté. Et c'est ainsi qu'il se retrouvait à faire des séances d'entrainements supplémentaires, pour se maintenir à un bon niveau et ne pas se laisser trop distancer par son rival.

«-Kirino-sempai ! C'est bien ici qu'il faut ranger les ballons ? »

Mais sérieux, à quoi il pense en lui posant des questions pareils ? Il n'avait plus besoin de faire l'innocent maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux sur le terrain d'entrainement; Kirino allait enfin pouvoir régler ses comptes avec ce mec. Le jeune androgyne posa le ballon qu'il utilisait et se dirigea vers Kariya, situé à quelque mètres. Une fois assez près pour saisir l'opportunité d'établir un dialogue, une explication concrète sur les intentions de Masaki, Kirino se fit distancé par ce dernier.

«- Eh bien, sempai ? Vous avez l'air remonté. Ou bien serait-ce moi qui vous met dans cet état ? » Susurra Masaki dans un sourire presque sadique.

Déconcerté, Kirino fit un pas en arrière. Ce gars était vraiment trop sur de lui. Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi ses «amis» se laissaient si facilement bernés par le visage d'ange de ce mec. Il semblait être le seul avec qui Masaki dévoilait une toute autre facette de lui-même. Il aurait franchement préféré rester dans l'ignorance par rapport à son dédoublement de personnalité. Se souvenant du pourquoi il s'était approché de Masaki, Kirino reprit contenance, il ne devait pas afficher un tel état de faiblesse, de doute, devant lui. Il ne ferait qu'utiliser ses failles contre lui.

«- Je... » Commença Kirino en relevant les yeux sur Masaki.

Bouche bée, les yeux écarquillés, Kirino ne se sentait même plus respirer pendant quelque secondes. Devant lui, Kariya affichait juste une expression tellement innocente. Etait-il vraiment celui qu'il le soupçonnait d'être ? Se rendant compte de la bêtise qui venait juste de lui traverser l'esprit, Kirino se gifla mentalement. Il avait l'opportunité de régler ses comptes et tout ce qu'il faisait c'était se laisser berner par Masaki.

Fronçant les sourcils, Kirino posa ses yeux émeraudes sur ceux de Masaki « N'oublie pas ce qu'il a fait. » et continua sa phrase : « Et bien, j'aimerais bien remettre certaines choses au clair en fait. ».«Oh ? Quoi comme choses ? » Demanda Kariya en souriant innocemment conduisant Kirino à froncer d'avantage les sourcils.

«- Ne fais pas l'innocent. Je déteste ça. » Laissa échapper Kirino dans un souffle. Masaki sauta sur l'occasion : « Ah bon ? Tu n'aimes pas ça ? » susurra Masaki « c'est pourtant tellement captivant de te voir tourner en bourrique comme ça» lâcha Kariya dans un sourire provocateur. Ce qui sortit entièrement Kirino de ses gonds. Ce dernier prit Masaki par le col et le plaqua contre la pelouse.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? On est une équipe je te rappel, si je suis sur la mauvaise route c'est à toi de me le dire, et de ne pas arborer cette mine de gamin égocentrique ! »

Masaki ne rétorqua pas, son sourire se dissipant peu à peu«- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perd mon temps avec toi sérieux... je devrais juste te laisser avec tes emmerdes jusqu'à que tu te fasses choper par les autres. » Termina Kirino en commençant à se redresser.

«- Attend.» Lacha Masaki dans un murmure.

Surpris, Kirino dévisagea Kariya.Il pleurait. Kirino avait fait pleurer quelqu'un. Embarrassé, dégouté de lui-même, Kirino s'agenouilla à nouveau et donna un tissue à Masaki afin qu'il sèche ses larmes. Il avait été trop loin alors qu'il ne savait même pas ce qu'il en était réellement.

«- M-Masaki je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas être si brutal... » S'excusa Kirino, honteux.

«- Ce n'est rien. C'est ma faute après tout. Je suppose que je me suis un peu trop amusé... » Murmura Masaki en se retournant, gêné de pleurer devant quelqu'un.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent nourris par les sanglots de Masaki.Une fois calmé, ce dernier prit la parole, toujours de dos. « Je suis désolé Kirino. », c'est tout ce qu'il pu dire avant de sentir un poids se poser sur ses épaules.

Kirino l'enlaçait. Pour le réconforter et s'excuser de son propre comportement, il n'avait rien trouver d'autre à faire. Fermant les yeux, Masaki profita de la chaleur émanant du corps de Kirino, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas démontrer des signes d'affection. Ils resterent ainsi, plusieurs minutes, dans le silence le plus total.

* * *

><p>Une fois les larmes de Kariya séchées, Kirino raccompagna ce dernier chez lui afin de s'assurer qu'il allait vraiment bien. Arrivés devant la porte du domicile de Masaki, Kirino prit une dernière fois la parole.<p>

«- Désolé encore Kariya. Je ne suis vraiment pas comme ça normalement. »

«- C'est rien, et puis c'était marrant de te voir si énervé » Rétorqua Kariya en retrouvant son sourire moqueur.

«- Hééé ? C'était pas du tout drôle pour moi ! » Se plaigna Kirino ce qui fit exploser de rire Kariya.

«- Bien, tu devrais rentrer chez toi avant que le soleil ne se couche complétement. commença Kariya en s'approchant de Kirino pour déposer ses lèvres sur la joue de ce dernier. « Bonne nuit. » termina Masaki en se faufilant chez lui et fermant la porte, laissant Kirino seul, penaud, avant que son visage n'arbore une teinte aussi foncée que sa chevelure. « Idiot de Kariya » se dit-il en touchant l'endroit où il l'avait embrassé. « Bien sur que je vais passer une bonne nuit. »

* * *

><p><strong>THE END !<strong>

Bon, je trouve et ça ne concerne que moi, que ce One Shot mérite une petite suite. Do Kirino and Kariya will end up together ?(pardonnez l'anglais)

Vous connaissez déjà la réponse je suppose, lol. Mais je pense que je vais travailler sur une suite. Maintenant que Kirino sait que Kariya a un réel bon fond, on a plein d'optique à parcourir *sourire sadique* .

Bref... '

See you soon ! :D


End file.
